1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly, to a stroller, a folding function of which can be easily and conveniently performed to greatly improve convenience of use, and in which stability and easy and quick installation and uninstallation of a sun cover are guaranteed, and there is no need to uninstall the sun cover even when the stroller is folded.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention relates to a stroller.
Generally, a stroller configured to carry infants or toddlers includes a support frame 1 having wheels 2 at a lower end, and a seat portion 4 installed at the support frame 1 and capable of carrying an infant or a toddler as shown in FIG. 1.
Here, since the support frame 1 includes a handle 3, the stroller may be able to be moved forward or backward by a user grasping the handle 3 and pushing or pulling the handle 3 in a state in which the infant or toddler rides in the seat portion 4.
Brake system structures for strollers are disclosed in detail in several older documents such as Utility Model Registration No. 20-0464952, and thus detailed description will be omitted.
However, there are difficulties when the stroller is used for loading or various other uses other than carrying an infant or a toddler.
Thus, the present invention provides a stroller configured to compensate for the difficulties, while simultaneously having a stronger folding structure and greatly improving convenience of use.